The present invention relates generally to machine tools and more particularly to a coolant system for supplying cooling fluids to a cutting tool during machining operations.
In the past attempts have been made to supply coolant to the cutting edge of a tool during machining operations. Some known cooling systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,893,355; 1,359,955 and 487,847. While the past attempts have been more or less successful in supplying coolant, it is believed that the present invention represents a substantial improvement.
Prior systems have been devised which accommodate a machine tool having an automatic tool changer. But prior systems have not provided a simple method for preventing a flow of coolant when a tool is absent during a tool changing operation. Further prior systems have not provided an automatic coolant cut off to a tool which does not require coolant. In addition, when using a coolant system on a machine tool having a rotatable turret with a plurality of tools, each able to be indexed to a working position, a mechanism must be provided which supplies coolant only to the cutting tool in the working position.